soul of rage and love
by valcoria fallen
Summary: Terri is a small English girl with a big personality. When she moved to Japan with her father, can she find someone with as big of an ego as herself in the rich world of ouran academy? When a certain set of twins catch her eye, she has to make the biggest decision of her life. Kaoru X OC X Hikaru (currently on hold, sorry)
1. New beginning

Okay, I've decided to do an Ouran fanfic, but this isn't my usual love story. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

My name is Theresa Moor, Terri to my friends, and I have just moved to Japan with my father. I am English, and know little Japanese, but I am sure that I will enjoy it here.  
My father is a wealthy man, for he runs a large company back in England making cars. He made us move so he can expand his business. And since he wants me to have a good education, he is sending me to the best school there is. The esteemed Ouran private academy. I hear only the very best may enrol here, and I am determined to prove myself.

Monday morning

I walked through the school gates nervously, looking around in astonishment. The place was huge! Far bigger then my little public school back in England. The walk to the large front doors seemed to take hours, but it probably only took 5 minutes. An escort was standing outside waiting for me.

"Miss Moor, welcome to Ouran academy. I will escort you to your first lesson. Don't worry, we teach all out students English, so there will be at least one in every class who can translate for you." He said, opening the door. I was relieved that the escort had spoken in English. I don't know what I would do if he hadn't.

I walked through the door, smiling, and the escort lead me through a huge entrance hall and up a very grand looking staircase. Then after going halfway down a corridor, he knocked on a door and after a few moments, it opened. A tall woman with brown hair looked at me then smiled at the escort. He walked back down the corridor and around the corner. The tall teacher smiled at me, then led me into the classroom.  
She said something in Japanese, and of course I didn't understand, but I guessed that she was introducing me, since I had heard her say my name. Then she turned to me.

"Would you like to take a seat Theresa?" She said. I nodded, then looked around for an empty seat. The only one was next to a good-looking boy with auburn hair. I noticed that an identical boy was sitting at the desk behind him, obviously twins. I sat down. The boy next to me turned around.

"Hi Theresa. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." He said, and I could tell that he was fluent in English.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." Said his twin from behind me.

"Hi. You can call me Terri if you want." I said. I smiled happily. I had been here 10 minutes and I had already found potential friends.  
The teacher began talking, and the smile left my face. I didn't understand a word she was saying.  
"Hay Kaoru? I don't suppose you could translate for me? I really have no idea what she's saying." I asked.

"Hai. Sorry, I mean yes, of course I will." He said. I didn't mention that I new that hai meant yes. Kaoru seemed nice, so I didn't mind when he explained words that I already knew.  
It turned out that the lesson was maths, which wasn't exactly my strong point. But Kaoru was there to help, and sometimes Hikaru chipped in from behind. When the lesson was over, I realised that I had no idea where to go.

"Want us to show you around Thera-chan? It's break, so we have free time." Said Kaoru. I new it was him because I had kept an eye on him as we left the classroom.

"Thanks guys, that would be great." I said, relieved. The twins smiled, then led me down the corridor, Kaoru on my left, Hikaru my right. He kept playfully shoving me into Kaoru. I didn't mind at first, in fact I laughed and shoved him back. But as we were walking past the top of the stairs, Hikaru shoved me a little too hard. I stumbled into Kaoru and quickly regained my balance, but Kaoru wavered on the top step. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, only just managing to stop him crashing down the hard marble stairs.

"Kaoru! I'm sorry, that was all my fault!" Said Hikaru, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm fine Hikaru, stop fussing." He replied, blushing slightly. I frowned. That hug seemed a little too affectionate, that blush out of place. they were either acting or they were involved in some sort of illegal incest. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Thanks Thera-chan. I'd probably be seriously injured if you hadn't..."

"Those stairs are marble. If you fell down them you'd be dead." I said, cutting Kaoru off.

"Well then I guess you just saved my life. I owe you one." He said, smiling. Then they both offered me their arms.

"On with the tour!" They said. Grinning, I linked my arms through theirs.  
They pointed out the languages classrooms, the Literacy classrooms, and the art rooms. Then we got to the music corridor. For some reason they stopped outside an abandoned room.

"Would you like to meet the gang Terri?" Said Hikaru, gesturing to the closed double doors. Confused, I watched as Kaoru opened the left door, and Hikaru opened the right.

"Welcome to the host club." They said in unison.

So what do you think so far? Please comment.


	2. time to learn

Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Inside the music room were 5 good-looking boys. I recognised a small, brown haired boy with brown eyes from my maths class. He had been sitting a few seats to the side of me. The twins walked in behind me.

One of the boys (a handsome blonde) walked over and said something to me that of course, I didn't understand, then he went to kiss my hand. I hooked my foot around his leg and pushed him, flooring him in one move.

"Who do think you are?" I said, staring at the boy in disgust. The twins burst out laughing, and some of the other boys laughed to. Hikaru said something to the boy in Japanese, and he got up. I prepared myself to floor him again.

"I am sorry princess. Please forgive me. I was not aware that you cannot speak Japanese. I am 2nd year Tamaki Suoh, welcome to the host club." He said slowly and carefully, keeping his distance. I relaxed slightly.

"Honesty, you shouldn't rush at a girl like that. Maybe it is acceptable here, but in England, boys who do that are likely to be kicked the hell out of. Your lucky I only floored you." I said. Hikaru was still laughing hysterically behind me. Kaoru had stopped, and was standing there smiling, his arm round my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off.  
The other boys were looking over questioningly. Kaoru guided me over.

He introduced me to them, speaking in Japanese. A small boy who looked about 8 and holding a pink rabbit smiled at me.

"Hi Thera-chan! I'm Mitskoni Huninarsuka. But everyone calls me Hunni! Would you like to hold usa-chan?" He said, holding out his rabbit.

"Well he is cute, but maybe you should hold on to him." I replied, smiling. Mitskoni Huninarsuka. I had heard that name before. He had been mentioned in my martial arts classes. Could this small boy really be a champion martial artist?  
"Hunni-senpai is in 3rd year. He may not look it, but he is also a world champion martial artist. You don't want to get on the wrong side of him." Said Hikaru, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I've heard of him. I'm also a martial artist, but not quite up to national standards." I said to him.

"I am Kyoya Otori. Will you be interested in being a regular guest of the host club?" Said a dark haired boy with glasses, who casually pushed them up his nose. He was holding a black note book and had a pen poised above it.

"Kyoya is the brains behind the host club." Kaoru whispered to me.

"He may seem nice, but he has a heart of stone. He's the shadow king." Hikaru whispered in my other ear.

"Hold on, I don't even know what the host club is." I said, looking around.

"Boss, I think you better explain to her." Said Kaoru. The boy called Tamaki walked over.

"The host club is where boys with exceptional good-looks and way too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands. You could call it the playground for the insanely rich and beautiful." He said, smiling.

"Erm... sorry guys, it's not really my kind of thing. But I hear that there's a martial arts club?" I said, looking around.

"But surely every girl needs to be entertained? Come on, who's your type?" Said Tamaki, gesturing at the group. "Do you like the cool type?" He said, gesturing at Kyoya. "The boy Lolita?" He pointed at Hunni. "Maybe the strong, silent type?" He pointed to a tall boy that I didn't know the name of. "The natural perhaps?" He said, putting at the boy from my class. There was something weird about him. "Maybe the mischievous type catches your eye?" He said, gesturing at the twins. They leaned back to back and winked in unison. I grinned at them.  
"Or maybe your into guys like me?" He finished, cupping my cheek with his hand. I floored him again, pulling a face. This made the twins laugh again.

"Sorry babes, you ain't on my list." I said, smirking. This made the twins laugh even harder. Hikaru was practically rolling on the floor. Tamaki went and sulked in the corner. It seemed to go dark as he sat on the floor like a child.

"I am so glad I met you." Kaoru said. I smiled.

"I just can't stand boys who are so full of themselves that they think their every girls dream." I said. I noticed the boy from my class was looking at me.

Kaoru must of noticed because he said,  
"That's Haruhi Fujioka. He can't speak English." but that didn't stop me from walking over to him.

"Hi. So you don't speak English?" I said. He just stared at me. 'Stupid question'.  
"Ok, Erm... parle vous Francais?" I said. My mother had been French so it was my second language. I saw him smile.

"Oui!" He said. His voice was surprisingly girlish.

(In French)

"So you speak French? That's great! Now I can talk to everyone here. It's Haruhi, isn't it?" I said.

"Yes. By the way, I'm glad you did that to Tamaki senpai. He deserved it." He said.

"Well I hate it when boys that obnoxious start hitting on you. I mean the twins have been hitting on me, but I actually like them." I replied, glancing over at them. They were talking to Tamaki, but Hikaru noticed and winked in my direction.

"Well I'll warn you, they aren't all they appear. Hikaru is nice but can be childish and over protective. Kaoru is sweet, but sometimes lacks confidence and is reliant on Hikaru. But when their together..."

"They merge as one." I said, cutting him off.

"Exactly." He said.

"So why are you part of a host club? You don't seem to be the kind of person who wants to be fussed over be a bunch of girls." I said.

"It's kind of a long story. By the way, I think Hikaru and Kaoru want you." He said. They were beckoning me over.

"Some other time then?" I asked. He nodded, and I went over to the twins.

(In English)

"I didn't know you could speak French!" Said Hikaru.

"We didn't even know Haruhi could." Said Kaoru.

"Yeah, well, theirs a lot you don't know about me." I said, leaning on the table beside me.

"Then maybe it's time for us to learn." Said Kaoru. I grinned at him.


	3. Erm, unexpected?

Here's chapter 3. It's quite Erm... eventful but I hope you like it.  
WARNING: contains fluff.

"So do you see the appeal? This is the kind of thing we do for the girls who request us." Said Kaoru. It was Tuesday and break had just finished. We were sitting on one of the sofas in the club room. He had his arm around me, and Hikaru kept giving me cake. The others had left for lessons, but we had decided to flunk off. We could just say that the twins were showing me around.  
"Yes, I think I could get used to this." I said, sighing. "It's a nice change from my usual contact with boys. Usually I'm beating the crap out of them. My father is very determined that I become a champion. He doesn't want anything to get in the way." I said. Kaoru smiled, and Hikaru offered more cake, which I politely refused.  
"You could use Hunni-senpai as an excuse." He said.  
"Just say that he's tutoring you." Kaoru finished. It was quite cute how they completed each others sentences, but it was also a little creepy.  
"I suppose I could, and if I join the martial arts club and the kendo club then my dad will be happy." I said.  
"But then you'll have less time to spend with us!" They said in unison.  
"I'm sorry guys, but if my dad finds out I'm spending all my free time with you then he'll pull me out of school." I said.  
"Then we just have to make sure he doesn't find out." Hikaru said. I frowned.  
"But how? I mean, it's easy to hide it at school, but he'll get suspicious when I don't go to any after school practices." I said. They both grinned.  
"You can come to ours!" They yelled happily. I grinned.  
"Sounds like a plan." I said.

After school  
"Yes dad, I'm going to an after school kendo practice. My friends are going to drop me off home."  
"When will you be back?"  
"Not too sure, I'll call you. Yes, okay bye!" I hung up the phone and grinned at the twins.  
"He sounded convinced." I said to them.  
"Great! Come on, let's go." Said Kaoru. We walked to the school gates and a black limousine pulled up. A man got out and opened the door.  
"Please tell me that's our ride." I said, a huge grin on my face. The twins looked confused.  
"It's just a limousine, not even our luxury one." Hikaru said.  
"Hay, my dad may be loaded but we still don't have a private limo to take me home from school. You guys must be billionaires!" I said.  
"Well a billion yen isn't that much... oh, do you mean dollars?" Hikaru said.  
"No, I mean pounds. But I'm not sure what that is in yen." I said. Hikaru shrugged.  
I got into the limo and the twins followed me. The chofeur shut the door.  
"So how long does it take to get to yours?" I asked them.  
"Not that long. We live just after the local commoners town, where Haruhi lives." Kaoru said.  
"But we usually go around the town, so it's a longer journey." Hikaru said.  
"So it takes about 15 minutes." They both said. I laughed.  
"What's so funny?" The both asked, their confused faces making me laugh harder.  
"I'm sorry! It's just funny when you start speaking like that." I said, trying to stop laughing. They looked at each other, eyebrows raised.  
"Like what?" They said, grinning mischievously. I was laughing so hard that their was no sound escaping my lips.  
"S...stop...it!" I stuttered, trying to pull myself together before I fell off my seat.  
"On one condition." They said. I wasn't laughing as hard now.  
"What condition?" I asked, and they both grinned.  
"You have to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" They said, putting their arms around my shoulders.  
"So I just say which is Hikaru, and which is Kaoru? Isn't that easy? I know who's sitting on which side of me..."  
"But wait till we get out of the car, then you'll see-" Hikaru said.  
"That it's not that easy!" Said Kaoru. I fell to the floor laughing.  
10 minutes later, the limo pulled into a large driveway leading up to a huge mansion.  
"This is where you live?" I asked, getting out and looking at the size of the place.  
"Our mother is a fashion designer, she has labels all around the world." Said Kaoru as he got out of the car.  
"Most students at ouran have rich families, Tamaki senpai's mansion is loads bigger then ours." Hikaru said, following Kaoru out.  
Two maids opened the large front doors for us.  
"Good afternoon Mr Hitachiin and Mr Hitachiin." One said.  
"Clean clothes are laid out for you both." Said the other.  
"Thanks, could you send some clothes up for our friend?" Kaoru asked the maid nearest to him. She nodded and walked away.  
"Here are some slippers for you miss...?" Said another maid. She was holding out a pair of navy slippers.  
"Moor. Theresa Moor." I replied, smiling out of my school shoes and into the slippers. They fitted perfectly. It felt so strange, being fussed over by staff. We had a cleaner, but me and my father did everything else. I cooked, and he drove me to school.  
"C'mon Terri, our room is upstairs." Hikaru said, staring to make his way up a huge staircase. I was about to follow him up when Kaoru took my arm.  
"No, were going this way." He said, pulling me towards a small door. He opened it to reveal an elevator, only just big enough for two people.  
"Hikaru likes to take the stairs, but I thought you might be tired." He said, pushing me in. He stepped in after me and shut the door.  
"You know, even though yellow isn't really your colour you still look beautiful." He said. He was probably just turning on his host club charm but I still blushed. It was smaller then I thought, so I was pressed up against Kaoru. He reached behind me to press a button, then casually left his hand on my waist as the lift began to move.  
"Erm, Kaoru? Maybe I should mention I'm a little claustrophobic. Could you erm, give me a little space?" I asked. I wasn't really claustrophobic, I just didn't know him well enough to let him off with a flirt. And I didn't like boys touching me much. He looked down at me, his amber eyes locking with mine.  
"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I forgot how small this was. Me and Hikaru used it when we were little. It was made so we didn't have to walk down from the second floor, it goes right up to our room." He said, moving his hand away. The lift stopped and the doors opened, showing a large room containing a wardrobe, a desk and a double bed. Three sets of clothes were laid out in neat piles. Two for the twins, one for me. Kaoru picked up his and stepped into an onsuit bathroom. When he was changed he passed me some clothes and gestured to the bathroom. I went in and changed into the clothes the maid had brought. Like the slippers they fitted perfectly, and just happened to be my favourite colours. There was a pair of black leggings with stylish tears and a short blue dress (maybe a bit too short) covered with black netting. There was also a pair of black lace gloves. After looking in a full length mirror and liking what I saw I stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Wow. That looks amazing on you." Said Kaoru, who was sitting on the bed with Hikaru. He had clearly got changed in the bedroom, and I saw that their outfits were identical.  
"You look loads hotter then before. Black and Blue defiantly suits you better then yellow." Said Hikaru, looking me up and down. I smiled shyly.  
"Thank you. Your mother designed it?" I asked, and they nodded. I stood there, suddenly feeling shy and not sure what to do with myself. Kaoru patted the bed beside him, clearly inviting me to sit down.  
"Someone's suddenly quiet." He said, putting his arm round me. I must of tensed up because he didn't leave it there long.  
"That won't help with what we have planned." Said Hikaru, not reading the signs that I didn't want to be touched. He put his arm round my waist and I lost it, pushing him off and sliding into the floor, shaking.  
"Terri, what's the matter?" He said sitting next to me.  
"Thera-chan? Have we done something wrong?" Said Kaoru, doing the same.  
It wasn't because of Kaoru's flirting in the lift or Hikaru touching me. It was something much more personal, something even my father didn't know.  
"I'm sorry, is not your fault. I probably should of told you." I said, staring at the wall.  
"Told us what?" They said. This time they weren't trying to make me laugh.  
"The reason I took up martial arts. It was to protect myself from...from something that almost happened to me." I mumbled. I couldn't believe I was going to tell them. Two boys that I had only just met.  
I opened my mouth to start the story, but I couldn't find the words.  
"It's okay." Kaoru said, gently squeezing my hand. "I can put two and two together."  
"What happened Kaoru? Your always better at this then me." Hikaru said, looking expectantly at him.  
"Can I tell him? if I'm right that is." He asked me. I nodded.  
"Well it all adds up. The reason she doesn't want us touching her in certain ways, the reason she took up martial arts. You were jumped by a hentai wern't you?" He said, looking at me.  
"Hentai?" I asked, confused.  
"He means pervert. Did this guy try to rape you?" Hikaru asked, squeezing my other hand. I nodded then burst into tears.  
"Please don't cry Thera-chan. We're glad you told us." Kaoru said, gently pulling me into a hug. I let him and cried on his shoulder, while he held me tight.  
"Now we can find this pervert and beat the crap outta him!" Hikaru said, passing me a tissue.  
"Thanks for caring guys, but don't bother, I don't even know who it was. We're the only three that know about it anyway. I couldn't even tell my father." I said, drying my eyes and letting Kaoru help me up.

(Here comes the weird bit from the dark depths of my mind. If you don't like fluff, then you should've stopped reading at the top! =3)

"Well okay. But there's something we're gonna have to do. You may not like it, but if your gonna be hanging round with us and the host club then your going to have to learn to let people other then us at least hug you." Kaoru said, making me sit back on the bed.  
"But how? I trust you guys, but I'm still not gonna let you start randomly feeling me up." I said. I may of fancied the twins a little, but I had only known them one day.  
"Aww, c'mon Thera-chan, we just wanna help you." Said Kaoru, sitting next to me.  
"Don't play so hard to get Terri, Haruhi doesn't mind when we do stuff with her-him." Said Hikaru, sitting on my other side. I was now sandwiched between them. I didn't question the mistake of Haruhi's gender. I sighed, then smiled.  
"Fine, do what you want. But don't be surprised if your broken when your done." I said. They just grinned.  
"Let's start small. How does that make you feel?" Hikaru asked, touching my arm.  
"Okay I guess." I replied. It was a good thing his hands were warm.  
"And this?" Kaoru asked, touching my shoulder.  
"Still fine I suppose." I said, starting to think that this was pointless.  
"And what about this Terri?" Hikaru asked, cupping my face. I shuddered slightly.  
"It makes my skin crawl." I mumbled, pulling away. For some reason they smiled.  
"We know what to do. Just relax, okay?" They said in unison.  
At first I tensed up when they began to hold my hands and hug me, but for some reason I relaxed, and kind of enjoyed it. Then the first injury happened.  
"Ow. You could've hit me a little softer Terri." Said Hikaru. He had kissed my cheek and I snapped, elbowing him in the stomach.  
"Sorry, I can't help it. That guy... He started kissing me all over and... Well, you get the rest." I said.  
"Then that's where we need to work on. With Tamaki around your likely to get kissed." Kaoru said.  
"Please Terri, just close your eyes and enjoy it. We don't give are other friends this kind of special treatment." Hikaru said. I nervously closed me eyes. I could immediately feel everything they did. At first I thought I would snap again, but I managed to control myself. I noticed a pattern in what they were doing. Hikaru would kiss my cheek while Kaoru would hold my hand, his fingers linked around mine, and put his arm round my waist. Then they would swap, and I noticed small differences in what they were doing. The main difference was the kissing. Kaoru's were softer and more gentle while Hikaru's seemed slightly more experienced, maybe more lustful. I found myself wondering who their first kisses had been, but I couldn't picture it. Then the second injury happened.  
"Oww, Thera-chan, that hurt." Said Kaoru, rubbing his wrist.  
"Well watch where your putting your hand." I said. Hikaru was laughing.  
"Why did you touch her leg? I didn't think you were a hentai Kaoru." He said.  
"It was an accident, I wouldn't do a think like that on purpose." Kaoru replied. I could see he was telling the truth. I noticed his wrist had a red mark the shape of my hand on it.  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, did I really hurt you?" I asked, taking his hand and looking at it.  
"It's fine, really." He said, but I could see that it hurt a lot.  
"We should stop this before I seriously hurt someone. I'm sorry guys, but we have to." I said. They nodded. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 5:30.  
"Shit, my dad will be wondering where I am. Could I get that lift now?" I said, getting up.  
"Sure, and you can keep those clothes." Said Hikaru, him and Kaoru leading me towards the stairs. Then I thought struck me.

Okay that was a wierd, twisted, unexpected long chapter, but I hope you get the picture. They want to help Terri become more romantically social so she isn't forever alone, cute right? Read the next chapter to find out her idea. Until then,  
The ouran highschool host club will be waiting!


	4. the fluff game

Hi guys! Here's chapter 4! Titled 'the fluff game' for one reason!  
WARNING: contains more fluff!

"Actually, could one of you take me down the elevator? And don't tell me which of you it is, I still haven't answered your question have I?" I asked, looking over towards it. They smiled and asked me to look away. Then one of them took my hand.  
"C'mon then." He said. He was wearing a hat to hide his parting. Smart.  
When I got in I had a good look at the buttons. I found the one I wanted.  
When we were between the second and first floor I pressed the button that stopped the elevator.  
"Why'd you do that?" He asked. I smiled.  
"So I have time to answer. I have one test for you that will tell me who you are." I said. He looked unsure but grinned.  
"What do I need to do?" He asked.  
"Guess. It's something you both wanted to do up there, I could tell." I said. Then I closed my eyes and waited.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. I didn't open my eyes.  
"Go on. You know what you want to do so do it. I won't freak out." I replied. I waited for a few seconds, then I new he understood for he had brought his face closer. When I felt his lips touch mine I immediately wanted to hit him, but I didn't. The kiss lasted for a long time, his curiosity getting the better of him. When we finally broke apart I new exactly who I had just kissed.  
"Your Kaoru." I said. He smiled.  
"How do you know? You need to have a reason." He said.  
"It's simple. When we were back up there I could tell the difference between you and Hikaru easily. But only because I couldn't see you." I said, shrugging as if to say it was obvious.  
"Okay, but why make me kiss you? Why not make me hold your hand or something?" He asked, a curious look on his face.  
"When you were both kissing me, there were differences. Yours are softer, more gentle. Hikaru's seemed more like he wanted to swallow me or something." I said, grinning slightly. Kaoru chuckled. "And Hikaru isn't as good at reading body language as you. He wouldn't of known that I wanted you to kiss me." Kaoru smiled. "And also, because I like you." I mumbled. He leaned over and kissed me again.  
"What was that for?" I asked him, blushing.  
"Because I like you too. Your one smart girl Theresa Moor." He said, before pushing the down button on the elevator.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for 2 minutes!" Hikaru said when the elevator stopped.  
"Sorry Hikaru, I was playing your game." I said. He smerked.  
"Wrong! I'm Kaoru." He said.  
"Your really not." I replied.  
"She proved it Hikaru, we've got a new record." Kaoru said as the elevator closed.  
"How could she know? We had our hats on and-"  
"Let's just say it wasn't our appearances." Kaoru finished.  
"It could of been a lucky guess! C'mon, best of three!" Hikaru demanded. I sighed, then turned around. I wasn't going to object now was I?  
"Fine, we can use the elevator again. But then I have to go home, okay guys?" I said. Again one of them took my hand and pulled me into the elevator. I pressed the buttons and when the lift had stopped, looked at the amber eyes in front of me.  
"Same test as last time. If you're Kaoru then you know what to do, but your taking this a bit far. If your Hikaru then this should be simple for me." I said, closing my eyes.  
He didn't say anything. To my surprise he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back against the wall of the lift.  
"What are you-" I started, but was cut off as he began to kiss me. The kisses were strong and passionate, barely giving me time to breath. I tried to push him away but it just made him more lustful. Eventually I managed to speak.  
"Hikaru! I know it's you so you can stop now!" I yelled, pushing him off me. He looked me in the eye, a guilty look on his face.  
"Sorry. You probably didn't enjoy that as much as me." He said.  
"Hikaru, what we're you thinking? You know what what I've been through." I said, feeling bad for yelling.  
"Sorry, you just look so freakin' hot right now. I couldn't help it." He said. I thought I saw a tear form in his eye but he blinked it away. I couldn't help blushing. Then I snapped myself out of it.  
"That's for doing, well, that." I said, slapping his face, the sound echoing in the lift. A small red mark appeared on his cheek. He pouted slightly. I surprised him by giving him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, having to stand on my tiptoes to reach.  
"That's just cos I like you." I said, pressing the down button.  
He smiled.

"Well? Is that a win for Theresa?" Kaoru asked as we stepped out of the elevator. His eyes darted to the mark on Hikaru's face as we nodded.  
"Hikaru, I told you she wouldn't like it." He said, touching the mark softly. Hikaru shrugged.  
"You know, I never said I didn't like being kissed. I just don't like the memories it brings." I said, linking arms with them both. They grinned, then lead me out of their house and into the car in the driveway.

Okay, short chapter I know. But what do you think? Now we have our triangle. Kaoru loves his twin and likes Terri. Terri likes Kaoru and Hikaru. Hikaru loves his twin and has strong feelings for Terri.  
How will this effect our poor little British girl?  
Answer = click on the next chapter!


End file.
